


Kawałek cienia

by yooletchka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emo Kylo Ren, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, kylo ren is bae
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooletchka/pseuds/yooletchka
Summary: Kropelki zimnego potu stopniowo sklejały w strąki czarne, rozrzucone na poduszce dookoła głowy włosy. Pod zaciśniętymi kurczowo powiekami rozgrywał się po raz kolejny ten sam koszmar, odtwarzany z okrutnym, niemalże sadystycznym umiłowaniem do szczegółów – Kylo widział dokładnie zastygły grymas bólu, wytrzeszczone oczy i otwarte w niemym krzyku usta swojego ojca.***Mój pierwszy fanfik, który zdecydowałam się opublikować, proszę o wyrozumiałość :D. Aczkolwiek wszelka konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana.





	Kawałek cienia

 

Kropelki zimnego potu stopniowo sklejały w strąki czarne, rozrzucone na poduszce dookoła głowy włosy. Pod zaciśniętymi kurczowo powiekami rozgrywał się po raz kolejny ten sam koszmar, odtwarzany z okrutnym, niemalże sadystycznym umiłowaniem do szczegółów – Kylo widział dokładnie zastygły grymas bólu, wytrzeszczone oczy i otwarte w niemym krzyku usta swojego ojca. Czuł delikatne wibracje swojego miecza, który  przed kilkoma sekundami włączył się w jego rękach, przebijając na wylot tego, którego jednocześnie tak bardzo nienawidził i potrzebował. Czerwona poświata złowieszczo drgała wokół dwóch samotnych postaci stojących na środku wąskiego mostu.  

Na tym momencie zazwyczaj powracający co noc obraz się kończył, a mężczyzna zrywał się z łóżka, próbując gorączkowo złapać oddech.

Tym razem jednak coś było nie tak. W osłupieniu patrzył,  jak znajdująca się wciąż naprzeciwko twarz Hana Solo zaczyna się zmieniać, nabierać cech kolejnej twarzy, która przyprawiała go o wyrzuty sumienia. Drobna, blada, z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi, błyszczącymi oczami i zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę ustami.  Rey. Zbieraczka złomu. Adeptka mocy. Osoba, która odważyła się stawić mu czoła podczas przesłuchania, i odparła jego atak. Jego, ucznia samego Snoke’a, który dotychczas nie przegrał żadnego starcia tego rodzaju.

Jej twarz pozostawała na razie spokojna, tylko szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy zdradzały, jak bardzo cierpi. W jej spojrzeniu było coś, co sprawiało Renowi niemalże fizyczny ból – czuł, jakby to jego przebijano mieczem, czerwone ostrze powoli, bezlitośnie wypalało dziurę w jego sercu.  Z wrodzonym uporem i determinacją próbował odciąć się od tego wszechogarniającego uczucia - rozpaczliwie sięgnął umysłem po Moc, która tak wiele razy dodawała mu sił. Na próżno – zamiast źródła energii poczuł zimną, dotkliwą pustkę, niczym głęboka, ziejąca rana. Próbował się opierać, ale bez Mocy długo nie wytrzymał – jęknął urywanie i wyłączył miecz, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną, której świdrujące spojrzenie stawało się tylko bardziej intensywne.

 Czuł, że ucisk nie ustaje – wręcz przeciwnie, teraz miał wrażenie, jakby całe jego ciało płonęło, pulsujące fasetki bólu powoli rozrywają każdą komórkę ciała,  a on sam słabnie, szybko, gwałtownie, nieubłagalnie. Przed oczami zaczęły migotać mu czarne plamki, a obraz zaczął się rozmazywać – widział już jedynie rozmyty zarys postaci naprzeciwko, oraz jej bezlitosne, ostre niczym sztylety spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nie ma już szans, wiedział, że to się kończy, a on nie może nic zrobić. _Przegrałeś, poddaj się. Nie walcz już._

Ostatkiem sił rozwarł opadające powieki, przełknął z trudem ślinę i wyszeptał, niemalże czule:

_-Rey…_

_***_

Ostry dźwięk X-345 wbijał się prosto w czaszkę. Kylo gwałtownie otworzył oczy i zmarszczył czoło, próbując powstrzymać narastające uczucie obrzydzenia. Kolejny, bezowocny dzień w bazie Nowego Porządku właśnie się rozpoczął. Przynajmniej dla niego – mało kto zrywał się z łóżka o tak wczesnej porze, przed wschodem drugiego słońca, gdy światło gwiazd nie zdążyło jeszcze zblednąć.

-Cisza, X-345 – wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego głosu, zachrypniętego i pozbawionego uczuć. Zamaszystym ruchem usiadł na twardym posłaniu i rozprostował ścierpnięte plecy. No tak. Skopany, wygnieciony i nieco przykrótki  czarny koc leżał jak zwykle w najdalszym kącie łóżka, przez co czuł, jak powoli kostnieją mu palce u stóp. W bazie F-34 nie było tak zimno jak na statku bojowym, ale i tak dawał się odczuć pewien dyskomfort. Kylo nie chciał i nie miał czasu się nad sobą roztkliwiać, więc bez wahania wstał z łóżka, uważając, żeby nie uderzyć głową w nisko schodzący strop. Była to swoista ironia losu – Ren zdecydowanie należał do wysokich osób, a przydzielono mu pomieszczenie z tak niskim sufitem, że dorównywało niemalże wysokości więziennej celi (których tutaj, w wojskowej bazie, nie brakowało).

Oczywiście, Snoke’a już dawno nie było, jego ciało od paru miesięcy gniło w zdecydowanie za bardzo jego zdaniem ekskluzywnej krypcie - nikt publicznie nie kwestionował faktu, że do niego należała najwyższa władza, ale mimo tego zdecydował się niczego zmieniać w tej drobnej, acz drażniącej kwestii.  Doskonale był świadomy, że nawet Hux zaczyna wątpić w okoliczności śmierci poprzedniego przywódcy (bardzo słabo to zresztą maskując), a jakiekolwiek zmiany mogłyby coś niepotrzebnie zasugerować.

Czarny kombinezon był szorstki, ciężki i przepocony, ale Kylo i tak się nigdzie bez niego nie ruszał, nawet o tak wczesnej porze, kiedy wąskie korytarze bazy świeciły pustkami. Szybkim ruchem sięgnął po miecz, wpisał kod dostępu i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Cichym, ale długim krokiem poszedł w stronę windy, której wnętrze rozjarzyło się oślepiającym blaskiem jarzeniówek. Zmrużył oczy, gdy zbyt jasne światło zaatakowało jego źrenice, a drzwi zasunęły się z nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem. _Metafora Najwyższego Porządku w wydaniu Huxa – głośny, jaskrawy i żałosny. Na szczęście ktoś inny się za niego zabrał._

Jak każdego szarego i nieznaczącego dnia, w trakcie tymczasowo trwającego rozejmu, zmierzał na najwyższe piętro, gdzie mieściła się zaimprowizowana sala treningowa. Zdecydowanie największą jej zaletą było to, że nikt oprócz Rena tam nie docierał – w rezultacie miał te dwie godziny każdego dnia wyłącznie dla siebie, nikt nie wchodził mu w drogę, nie składał raportów, nie rzucał wystraszonych spojrzeń i nie zawracał na korytarzu na dźwięk jego sprężystych, długich kroków.

Rozpoczął tak jak zwykle – usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami , ręce na kolanach, wyprostowane plecy, zamknięte oczy. _Wdech - wydech. Wdech – wydech. Oczyść umysł. Rozluźnij mięśnie. Poczuj Moc. Wdech –wydech. Wdech- wydech._ Jego ciało, przyzwyczajone do codziennej rutyny, poddawało się niemalże natychmiast. _Jeszcze kilka sekund. Oddychaj. Oddychaj.._

Mrowienie opuszek palców przyszło wcześniej i bardziej intensywnie niż zazwyczaj. Kylo gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze przez nos, czując jak Moc wdziera się w każde włókno, każdą tkankę jego ciała, wypełnia jego umysł, wiąże myśli. Uczucie to było zupełnie nie do opisania – przytłaczające, pociągające, uzależniające, ale również niezwykle wyczerpujące. Dlatego mężczyzna nie tracił ani chwili – poderwał się na nogi, natychmiast schwycił w swoje dłonie miecz, który włączył się ze świstem, i wykonał pierwszy, silny zamach. Czerwone ostrze wirowało w zabójczym, ale równym tempie, pchnięcia i cięcia były wymierzone do perfekcji, a sam Kylo nadal pozostawał zupełnie spokojny. Świadomie odcinał się od gniewu i niepokoju, który aż za często towarzyszył mu w trakcie walki, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że wszelkie emocje tylko go spowalniają. Nierzadko mu się to nie udawało, nawet w trakcie treningów (wtedy zazwyczaj obrywały metalowe bloki rozmieszczone na całej długości sali, z których i tak większość straciła zupełnie swój pierwotny kształt), ale dzisiaj zarówno ciało jak i umysł ściśle zespoliło się z Mocą, a otoczenie przestało mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  Kylo zatracił się w płynności i powtarzalności ruchów. Jego miecz stał się przedłużeniem ramienia, uderzał z niezachwianą pewnością – przecinał powietrze z charakterystycznym cichym warkotem, podobny do wściekłego drapieżnika szykującego się do ataku. _Pchnięcie. Obrót. Zamach. Unik. Blokada. Ben!_

Mężczyzna zamarł z mieczem wzniesionym ku górze. _Ben!_ Zachwiał się, gdy w jego umyśle, szkolonym tak, aby wyczuć nawet najmniejsze dotknięcie Mocy, pojawił się po raz kolejny obcy głos. Kylo opuścił miecz, oddychając ciężko. Czuł, jak zimne krople potu formują się na jego czole i górnej wardze. Wiedział doskonale, kto próbuje z nim nawiązać kontakt. To silne, naznaczone determinacją, zdecydowane przełamanie jego ochronnych barier mogło wychodzić wyłącznie od jednej osoby. Doświadczył go już kilka razy, wcześniej jednak towarzyszyły mu wściekłość, zawiedzione nadzieje oraz pragnienie odwetu. Snoke zatroszczył się o wzmocnienie więzi, próbując wykorzystać relację do własnych, nikczemnych celów. Teraz było inaczej -  Kylo wyczuł przede wszystkim smutek, rezygnację oraz coś w rodzaju spokojnego pogodzenia się z losem. _Rey._

-Jak śmiesz – warknął, czując, jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Miała czelność oglądać go w trakcie tak intymnego momentu, jakim był dla niego trening. Wszyscy w bazie wiedzieli, że nie można mu wtedy przeszkadzać. Na własnej skórze przekonał się o tym jeden ze szturmowców, FN-5467, którego Ren przeciął na pół, gdy ten pomylił korytarze i wpakował się do Sali ćwiczeń. Poczuł kolejne, słabsze, niemalże muśnięcie. _Nie mam wiele czasu. Uważaj._ Mężczyzna prychnął z irytacji i wyłączył miecz. _Słucham._ _Jakku, wioska Tuanul. To ważne_. Dotyk ustał.

Jakku. Planeta, na której wszystko się zaczęło. Kylo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty aby tam wracać, ale najwyraźniej dziewczyna nie dała mu wyboru. Otarł pot z czoła i oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. _To nie jest pułapka._ Nie wyczuł w wiadomości Rey żadnego podstępu, poza tym z pewnością kontaktowała się wyłącznie z konieczności – ostatni raz nawiązali ze sobą kontakt w chwili, gdy odlatywała Sokołem Millenium, po bolesnych dla obu stron wydarzeniach na Crait. Skoro wybrała tak ryzykowną formę przekazania wiadomości i spotkania się, musi to być coś ważnego, niecierpiącego zwłoki. _W tej chwili nie jest ważne, że stoi po niewłaściwej stronie._

Nie tracąc więcej czasu Kylo podszedł do wąskiej szpary w zewnętrznej ścianie, która najwyraźniej miała być marną imitacją okna – niebo wyraźnie się rozjaśniło, ale nadal było zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, żeby mówić o nowym dniu. Nie powinno być najmniejszego problemu ze zdobyciem statku. Ruchem ręki przesunął ciężkie drzwi po drugiej stronie Sali, kryjące boczny korytarz prowadzący wprost do jednego z  3 hangarów. Używał go wielokrotnie, zwłaszcza gdy po treningu z mieczem świetlnym przychodził czas na ćwiczenie manewrów. Zjechanie windą na najniższy poziom zajęło mu kilkadziesiąt sekund, podczas których zawzięcie próbował uspokoić drżące ze zmęczenia dłonie. Doskonale wiedział, że nierozsądne było się tak śpieszyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił się zatrzymać, dopóki nie usiadł za sterem swojego spersonalizowanego myśliwca TIE. Sprawdził schowek znajdujący się pod sufitem – standardowo trzymał tam swój długi czarny płaszcz oraz jeden naładowany blaster, odebrany swego czasu Poe Dameronowi (którego i tak nigdy nie używał).

Maszyna z cichym warkotem odpaliła silniki. _Spokojnie. W każdej chwili będziesz mógł się wycofać._ Kylo zmrużył oczy, próbując się skoncentrować. Pewną ręką wpisał współrzędne i zwolnił cumę. Bez zbędnej zwłoki wyleciał z hangaru i pośpiesznie wzniósł się na znaczną wysokość ponad bazę. Nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale w momencie gdy wchodził w nadprzestrzeń, jego myśli mimowolnie powędrowały do znienawidzonego powiedzenia -   _Mam co do tego złe przeczucie._

***

Lądowaniu na Jakku towarzyszyła spora chmura piasku i pyłu. Kylo wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, kiedy nawet przez grubą podeszwę jego oficerek czuć było gorące, parzące podłoże. Nie zdążyło się jeszcze wystudzić, pomimo tego, że był tutaj środek nocy. _Nienawidzę tego miejsca._ Spojrzał przez ramię, upewniając się, że myśliwiec stoi we właściwym miejscu. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku – statek pozostawał ukryty w cieniu ogromnego wraku AT-AT, położonego kawałek od Tuanul, a raczej tego, co z wioski zostało.

_Ben._ Kylo zachłysnął się powietrzem i w mgnieniu oka zapalił miecz świetlny. Potrafił wyczuć, że Rey jest zdecydowanie bliżej, niż się tego spodziewał.

-Nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć. -  Gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę, z której usłyszał głos. Rey stała kilka metrów od niego,  za jedną z przednich nóg pojazdu. Niebieska poświata miecza oświetlała jej drobną sylwetkę. Prawie w ogóle nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy ostatni raz się zobaczyli – ta sama podłużna twarz, jasne oczy i brązowe włosy, uczesane w charakterystyczną fryzurę. Jedyną zmianą był długi, brązowy płaszcz okrywający jej ramiona. Kylo doskonale wiedział, co on oznacza. Zacisnął zęby i z ogromną prędkością machnął mieczem. Dziewczyna nawet nie mrugnęła. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i spokojnym ruchem zgasiła swój miecz. Poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. _Ten wzrok. Oczy z jego koszmaru._

_-_ Czego chcesz?- warknął, cały czas trzymając miecz w zaciśniętej kurczowo pięści. Rey podeszła bliżej, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa. Kylo cofnął się o krok, czując, że ogarnia go  coraz większy niepokój. Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie chciał jej zabić, nie teraz, nie w tych okolicznościach. – Nie podchodź bliżej, ostrzegam cię – zabrzmiało to o wiele mniej twardo niż planował. Dziewczyna posłuchała. Stanęła w miejscu i założyła swój miecz za pasek. –Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.

Kylo poczuł przypływ wściekłości. _Wiadomość!? To wszystko? Nie mogła mi jej przekazać na odległość?_ Odetchnął głęboko, starając się nie okazać na zewnątrz targających nim emocji. –Słucham. Im szybciej powiesz, tym lepiej dla nas obojga.  - Rey z widocznym zawahaniem przełknęła ślinę.

 – Generał Leia Organa nie żyje. Zginęła we wczorajszym zamachu przeprowadzonym przez popleczników Najwyższego Porządku – dziewczynie zaszkliły się oczy.  – Bardzo mi przykro. Do samego końca myślała o tobie.

_Matka_. Ren cofnął się gwałtownie, upuszczając wciąż włączony czerwony miecz. Oparł się plecami o wrak, czując, jak uginają się pod nim nogi. _To niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Nie czuł żadnej zmiany w Mocy. To nieprawda. Ona kłamie!_ Podniósł wzrok na Rey, która powoli do niego podeszła.

-Nie zbliżaj się! – ryknął, czując jak zdradzieckie łzy napływające do oczu. Brutalnie je otarł, zanim zdążyły spłynąć po policzkach i zacisnął powieki. _To moja wina._

Zamaszystym ruchem uderzył tyłem głowy o metalowy bok pojazdu i jęknął, czując jak wąski strumyczek krwi spływa mu po plecach. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i w kilku krokach była tuż przy Renie. – Ben, proszę, nie rób tego. Wiem, jak ci pomóc.  - Wzdrygnął się gdy poczuł dotyk ciepłej, drobnej dłoni na swoim policzku. Zareagował instynktownie – natychmiast chwycił nadgarstek Rey w żelazny uścisk i gwałtownym ruchem odsunął od swojej twarzy.  – Nie dotykaj mnie!- krzyknął łamiącym się głosem, niezdolny już do ukrywania swoich emocji. Samotna łza spłynęła po jego twarzy. Rey nawet nie drgnęła. Powoli podniosła prawą, wolną rękę i delikatnie przyłożyła ją do drugiego, mokrego policzka. _Daj sobie pomóc. Proszę._ Kylo zadrżał. Fizyczny dotyk w połączeniu z tym za sprawą Mocy był tak intensywny, że nie potrafił się jemu oprzeć. Sam nie wiedział już co robi – po chwili wahania rozluźnił uścisk na nadgarstku Rey i wzdrygnął się po raz kolejny, gdy poczuł, jak kojąco gładzi go po głowie. _Zaraz, nie gładzi – szuka skaleczenia_. Syknął, gdy palce dziewczyny dotknęły świeżej rany. – Przepraszam – wyszeptała i cofnęła dłoń, przesuwając okrwawionym palcem po długiej, rozciągającej się po prawej stronie twarzy  Rena wyblakłej bliźnie. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i otworzył oczy po to tylko, żeby zorientować się, że twarz dziewczyny była tuż obok niego.

Widział każdy jej szczegół – błyszczące oczy, drobne kropelki osadzone na długich rzęsach, półotwarte, wąskie usta. _Co ja robię._ Pod wpływem nieznanego sobie wcześniej impulsu uniósł prawą rękę i powoli, niemalże niewyczuwalnie, musnął jej dłoń. Rey mrugnęła i wzięła głębszy oddech. Przesunęła dłoń na ramię mężczyzny i lekko zacisnęła palce. – Wierzę w ciebie, tak samo jak Leia. Nie poddawaj się. Nie teraz. Wciąż jest w tobie światło. Widzę to. – Kylo prychnął i wykrzywił usta w gorzkiej imitacji uśmiechu, odwracając jednocześnie wzrok. – Nie wiem, gdzie ci to umknęło, ale zabiłem swojego ojca – wycedził. – zabiłem Hana Solo. – w tym momencie jego głos zabrzmiał prawie tak, jakby wciąż miał na sobie maskę. Sucho, okrutnie, bez emocji. Rey zmarszczyła brwi. _Wiem, że tego żałujesz. A to pierwszy stopień prowadzący do twojej przemiany._

Jej głos zadźwięczał w głowie Rena; poczuł, że zranił ją swoją odpowiedzią, ale niewystarczająco aby się poddała. Spojrzał zdumiony prosto w oczy dziewczyny.  _To niemożliwe._ Rey patrzyła na niego spokojnie, bez śladu niepokoju, niemalże _czule._

_To niemożliwe. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. Jestem potworem. –_ Mylisz się – Rey przesunęła dłoń po jego ramieniu i delikatnie wsunęła palce w jego gęste, czarne włosy. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo – powoli zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że ich twarze dzieliło teraz kilka centymetrów. Mężczyzna był od niej znacznie wyższy; pochylił się w jej stronę, niczym przyciągany magnesem, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu. Czuł jej oddech na swojej szyi, jej palce, zanurzone w swoich włosach, jej ciało, pozbawione strachu. Zadrżał i zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił ją za ramiona i ostatecznie pokonał dzielący ich dystans, ostrożnie muskając swoimi ustami jej usta.

_Co ja robię._

Błyskawicznie próbował się odsunąć, ale uniemożliwiła mu to ręka Rey, wciąż trzymająca jego głowę. Dziewczyna westchnęła i pociągnęła go w dół, oddając pocałunek, czule, uspokajająco i namiętnie. Jej druga ręka kreśliła kojące okręgi na jego spiętych plecach. Jestem tutaj, _Ben. Wróć do mnie._ Kylo otworzył oczy, czując gwałtowny przypływ Mocy.

-Rey…

 

THE END


End file.
